Love Can Last
by BellaXOXOSpeed
Summary: "Sakura will you be my girlfriend". Itachi said looking down into sakura's bright apple green eyes. The question that changed their lives...
1. Chapter 1

Love Can Last

Sakura & Itachi

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

_**Prologue**_

"_Sakura will you be my girlfriend". Itachi said looking down into sakura's bright apple green eyes. As he slightly blushes when he asks her. _

_Sakura's eyes widen slowly as he asks her this unexpected question. She wasn't expecting Itach to ask her out at all. (She starts to think) This must be a dream; however, they did have classes together at Konoha College since freshman year. So they spent amount of time together but he never showed any emotion toward her through college and now it's the end of their senior year. Sure Sakura secretly had a crush on him but he was always serious and cold towards her._

_Slowly Sakura thinks maybe he doesn't know how to show his feeling towards a girl he likes._

_(Sakura makes her choice in her mind.)_

"_Itachi…I…would love to be your girlfriend". Sakura replies with a big smile as she looks up into his dark eyes._

_Sakura's whole body became numb knowing she finally gets a chance with Itachi._

_Itachi smiled…slowly he leaned down to kiss her lushes pink lips. As he bent over he wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist pulling her closer to his own warm body. His lips were on hers so graceful and slowly to capture every inch of her full pink lips. He deepened the kiss by moving his hand behind her neck pushing her even closer to him. Suddenly he bites her lower lip making her gasp which allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth. She tasted so sweet like juicy cherries. Slowly he breaks the kiss to catch his breath. _

"_Sakura… we should go. We are going be late for graduation. Itachi says into her ear._

_They start to walk towards double doors leading them to their graduation and towards their future together …_

_(Or so they think) _


	2. Chapter 2

Love Can Last

Sakura & Itachi

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**Chapter One**

Two years later 

Sakura Haruno lies in her queen size bed, slowly opens her eyes to meet the bright sun coming through her window. She turns her head to look over to her night stand to look at her clock.

"Ugh its 7:15 sigh I should get up" Sakura groans while rolling out of bed.

She headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth and to start her Monday morning. She looked into the mirror to see her reflection looking back her. She was wearing a white tank top with pink short shorts. Her green eyes looked down and up to see how she looked from just waking up. She was a beautiful girl with long pale pink hair that was almost at her waist and she had the most glowing skin that make her look like a goddess from another world.

As she rubs her eyes to wake herself up she walks to the next room to her own room. She slowly opens the door to a pink painted room that has cherry blooms designs on the walls. In one corner of the room there was small baby crib that is white and pink. She starts to walk towards it and as she gets closer you can see a small child curled up into a ball a sound asleep. She peers into the crib to find her daughter looking so peaceful with her dark hair. Sakura reaches out to pick her child up and cradle her.

"Yuki" Sakura whispers her daughter's name to herself.

Gradually Yuki opened her eyes to revile her one green eye and her other dark eye. She was a special child who was born with two different eye colors. That makes her so unique and so different from anyone else or baby.

Sakura smiled down at her child and got her ready for the day. As they headed out the door they headed to best friend's house to drop her Yuki so she can go to work. As she drives into the drive-thu she turns off the car and gets Yuki's carrier from the back seat with her sleeping.

Sakura knocks on her best friend Ino's house.

"Hey Ino" sakura cheerfully said

"Hey Sakura and Yuki" Ino Said smiling at Sakura and Yuki.

Sakura Enter Ino's house and sat on the sofa while Ino follows to sit next to her.

"sakura what's wrong?" Ino asked with a worried look.

"you know what's wrong Ino sigh… I having a hard time raising a child and having to work by myself. You're lucky you have Shikamaru but I don't have anyone." Sakura said has her eyes started to water and her voice starting to give out.

"Sakura you don't need a man and Itachi is a jerk for saying that you were cheating on him." Ino stated slowly.

"I don't know how he could think that but what upsets me… he is getting married to someone or the fact that Yuki exists but I'm not ready for him to know." Sakura said sadly

"Well look don't think about and you need to go to work while I take care of Yuki." Ino stated calmly

Sakura said her goodbyes and headed to her work building. She works for a magazine company that hired her as an intern. Sakura walks in to the office to her small desk. As she sat down she looks up to see Naruto Uzumaki a coworker who hangs out the mail in the office.

"Heyy Sakura! How are you on this fine day." Naruto said smiling at her.

"Hey Naruto I'm alright just trying get this started working." She said in a mono tone voice

" Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to a house party at my place tonight at 9 till 12 and I'm it would be really fun for you cause you seem a little stressed out?" Naruto asked her looking into her eyes.

"Hmmm well that sounds like a great idea but I have to make sure about something and I'll let you know if I can come tonight cause that would be nice to have a break from reality" She said with a smile.

"Alright well here's my address and it would be awesome if you could come tonight." He said while handing her the place a paper he handed her. "Well I hope you can make it and I can introduce you to my friends". He said with a big grin

As the day went on Sakura was so busy with answering the phones and with getting paper work organized that she didn't notice they where the day went. She starts to gather her things to leave the office to go pick up Yuki. She drives her car to Ino's house. She parks her car in the drive way and starts to walk up to the house. Knocking on the door she waiting till someone answers the door for her to come in. The door open to see Shikamaru with a bored look and one hand in his pocket. Letting her inside the house and walking into the living room to sit on the sofa.

"Hey" he said with bored look

"Hey… I wanted to ask Ino and you for a favor." She said nervously looking at him while he sat across from her on another sofa.

"Alright well I'll go get Ino." He said still with a bored look.

Soon Ino and Shikamaru both walked into the living room to sat across from sakura.

"Shikamaru told me you wanted a favor from us?" ino said with sweet smile.

"Well I was invited to a party tonight and I thought maybe if I could go since I never get go out….so I was wondering if you didn't mind babysitting Yuki overnight it would be great if you guys don't mind at all?" she asked with a hopeful look.

"Sure Sakura you deserve so fun once in awhile and I'm happy to take of her. She is taking a nap right now so you go home and get ready." She said cheerfully

"You guys are great friends to me." Sakura said with excitement in her voice

"Hey hey we know… now go have fun and we will see you later." He said dryly to Sakura and they got up to say goodbye to her.

Sakura drove home to her apartment to take a shower and get ready for the party. She looked into her closet to see what she could wear. She found a pair of white shorts with a red tube top that she thought would look good in and changed into it. The clothes fit her in the right places to make her look like a model. She brushed her long pink straight and sprayed perfume that smelled like sweet raspberries on her neck and wrists. She puts on her black high heels grabbed her purse and car keys to head the door to the party….

[That's the end of it chapter one]


End file.
